The Molecular Biology Core Facility is intended to augment the currently available but inadequate equipment facility at Dartmouth for the specific needs of this program project, by providing funds for; 1. funds to underwrite direct costs for sequencing and synthesizing through the existing core facility, including synthesis of oligonucleotides, peptides and proteins, DNA and protein/peptide sequencing, and Phosphorlmager use: 2. microultracentrifuge for preparation of DNA. RNA, etc. from cells and other small samples; 3. Molecular / Structural Biology core computing facility, including hardware (two high-end Macintosh PCs with large color monitors and back-up systems, a color scanner and color printer, and slide maker device), and software (Oligo, Geneworks/DNAsis, Canvas, etc._; 4. personnel - a Technician (50%) to oversee core and serve as expert computer resource, maintain and update software an databases, etc. Dartmouth recently established a shared facility that includes a DNA sequencer, peptide synthesizer and protein sequencing system, a phosphor imaging system, and a technician available to run the sequencing and synthesizing instruments for a charge-back fee. However, there is currently no director for this facility,a n there is no expertise on campus for those who are not already well-versed in the uses of these instruments and/or int he design and analysis of nucleic acid and protein sequences. There is also no molecular biology computing facility or expertise on campus. This Core component, by adding both equipment, technical staffing, and expertise, will add significantly to the resources available to this Program Project, and specifically will be a key aspect to the successful completion of the Specific Aims of Projects 1, 2 and 3, which rely heavily on molecular biology techniques and the synthesis and sequencing of macromolecules. Thus, this Core facility is expected to play a central role in the overall success of this Program Project.